Rantai
by kyrametchi
Summary: Rantai. Ia dapat menuntunmu menuju dendam tak berujung. Ia dapat menarik jiwamu. Dan terlebih, ia dapat mengikat kain hitam bernama kebohongan yang menutupi seluruh wajahmu, yang membuatmu buta akan siapa sebenarnya sosok yang berada di depanmu.


Langkah kaki seorang pemuda dengan kulit gelap terhenti di depan sebuah rumah mungil bergaya minimalis. Daerah bukaannya tak terlalu banyak dan ditutupi oleh tirai berwarna gelap—walau normalnya di siang hari seperti ini orang-orang akan membiarkan jendela mereka terbuka untuk membiarkan sirkulasi udara berjalan atau sekedar mendapat cahaya matahari guna menghemat biaya listrik. Aomine melirik ke sekelilingnya, tentu saja blok perumahan yang sepi ini membuatnya sedikit was-was. Ia menatap layar telepon genggamnya kembali, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Manik safir itu menelusuri setiap huruf yang membentuk kata-kata di sana.

.

 _ **From**_ _: Kise Ryouta_

 _ **Subject**_ _: (none)_

 _Aominecchi, kudengar kau sedang mencari Kurokocchi? Datanglah ke rumahku di XXX, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Kurasa aku bisa membantumu._

.

Aomine mengalihkan pandangan dari telepon pintar miliknya menuju rumah di depan tempatnya berdiri. Sebuah bel di dekat pagar menarik perhatian. Dengan diiringi satu tarikan napas dalam, ia menekan benda putih tersebut.

Bagaimana pun juga ia harus menemukan Kuroko. Secepatnya.

* * *

 **Rantai**

© Kirill Lecter

2016

.

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

 **Character(s)** : Kise R., Aomine D.

 **Warning(s)** : possibly typo(s), out of character, psychological thriller (i guess?), disturbing materials

.

No material profit has been taken from this fanfiction.

* * *

Aomine Daiki telah duduk di salah satu sisi kursi makan kediaman Kise Ryouta. Pemuda itu melihat ke kanan, ada jendela yang cukup lebar—mungkin _sliding door_ , berhubung tirai hitam itu menjurai nyaris hingga lantai. Di sebelah kiri pemuda itu terlihat pintu tempatnya masuk barusan. Ruang tamu, yang juga sekaligus ruang keluarga, berada di belakang Aomine. Di sana terdapat sofa panjang berwarna hitam dengan sandaran dan dudukan lengan rendah juga _coffee table_ dari kayu oak yang menghadap ke televisi LED berlayar lebar. Dindingnya berwarna abu nyaris putih dengan _vynil flooring_ hitam, menciptakan kesan yang maskulin namun dingin. Sedikit mendetail, Aomine tak melihat ada list profil di pertemuan antara dinding dan plafon. Hanya ada tali air yang menjadikannya ciri khas rumah minimalis.

Pemuda bersurai biru tua itu menghadap ke depan, merefleksikan sesosok pemuda pirang di iris serupa langit malamnya. Dapur rumah dan ruang makan hanya dipisahkan oleh meja _pantry_ , itulah sebabnya mengapa Aomine dapat melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan sang pemilik rumah. Pemilik tubuh ramping bak model itu dengan lihai menggerakkan tangannya kala memasak di kompor listrik, memperlihatkan keahliannya dalam _sauté_.

Aomine meneguk ludah kasar, melonggarkan kancing paling atas kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan. Tentu ia tak menyukai suasana canggung ini. Secara, ia baru bertemu sekali dengan Kise dulu, itu pun karena Kise adalah teman Momoi Satsuki—teman masa kecil Aomine yang juga tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Walaupun mereka berada di satu sekolah yang sama saat ini, ia tetap merasa asing dengan pemuda bertindik itu. Pasalnya, ia mengenal Kise sebagai pribadi yang sedikit tertutup. Namun harus ia akui, Kise adalah seorang jenius dengan nilai-nilai memuaskan—Aomine pernah melihat nama Kise bersanding dengan Akashi, si jenius lain, di peringkat teratas dalam ujian akhir semester kemarin. Dan lagi, Kise memiliki tubuh tinggi langsing dan pundak yang kecil, wajahnya pun rupawan dengan bulu mata panjang nan lentik juga pipi kemerahan dan bibir ranum.

Kise mematikan kompornya. Ia lalu menatap Aomine, membuat pemuda bermata tajam tersebut tetetangkap basah karena sudah memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Ia terkikik geli saat Aomine membuang muka, menutupi wajah yang memerah karena malu. Seakan mengerti dengan atmosfer yang tercipta di antara mereka, Kise membuka suara, mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Jadi, Aominecchi, apa kau suka makan?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, namun masih beralih dari kontak mata langsung. Ia mendeham. "Tentu saja, bukankah makan termasuk kebutuhan dasar manusia?"

Mendengar jawaban polos Aomine, Kise terkekeh. "Maksudku memakan hidangan berkelas, bukan makanan yang biasa kau makan." Ia kemudian memindahkan tumisan daging yang telah ia masak ke sebuah piring bundar yang cukup besar untuk seukuran _main course_. "Makanan _a la_ Perancis, mungkin?"

Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku belum pernah mencobanya."

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Kise. Ia menaruh olahan kacang berwarna hijau di atas piring, kemudian menghiasi hidangan yang ia buat dengan saus dari sayur bit. "Baguslah, berarti aku tidak salah memilih menu untukmu." Setelah dirasa berpenampilan cantik, makanan itu ia bawa dengan hati-hati menuju meja di mana Aomine berada. Dengan senyum yang tak juga luntur, ia menaruh piring itu tepat di depan sang tamu, membuat aroma dari makan tersebut disambut oleh indera penciuman Aomine. "Silakan."

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Kise." Mata biru tua itu menelusuri Kise yang kini duduk tepat di sebelah dirinya. "Kau tidak makan?"

Kise menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ia memangku dagu, bergantian menatap Aomine dan masakan yang baru saja dibuatnya. Si pirang tersenyum lebih lebar. "Aku sudah makan banyak sebelum kau kemari. Santai saja."

Aomine meraih peralatan makan yang telah disusun rapi. Ia menyendok daging cincang beserta beberapa butir kacang yang sebelumnya telah dilumuri dengan saus bit. Tekstur renyah dan rasa manis bercampur menjadi satu, membuat kata 'nikmat' muncul dalam benak Aomine. "Apa nama makanan ini?" tanya Aomine sembari terus mengunyah.

" _Chopped liver with fava beans_ ," jawab Kise.

"Sapi? Ayam? Babi?"

"Babi."

Senyum mengembang di wajah Aomine. "Aku menyukainya."

Kise menunjukkan senyum yang jauh lebih lebar dibanding dengan Aomine. Sorot bahagia yang kekanakan tersirat dari manik madunya. "Aku senang kau menyukainya."

"Ah, nyaris saja aku lupa." Satu hentakan dalam sanubari membuat Aomine tersadar akan alasan keberadaannya di sini secara tiba-tiba. Ia memberanikan diri untuk membuat kontak mata dengan Kise. Kali ini sorot matanya tampak serius. "Kau bilang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan tentang Tetsu?"

Mulut pemuda berwajah rupawan itu membulat, memperlihatkan wajah terkejut yang kentara. "Kau benar. Nyaris saja aku lupa."

Aomine masih menuntut jawaban dari balik tatapannya.

"Aku mendengar dari Momocchi kalau akhir-akhir ini Kurokocchi mendapatkan masalah dengan keluarganya. Kurasa itulah penyebab mengapa ia kabur dari rumah dan tak bisa dihubungi." Kise menaikkan kedua bahu. "Yah, kau tahu lah, permasalahan remaja yang sangat biasa."

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu mengetuk meja dengan jemari tangan, memberi sugesti pada diri untuk berpikir cepat; untuk mengingat apa pun yang pernah Kuroko ucapkan padanya. "Tapi ia tak menceritakan apa pun padaku."

"Mungkin dia tak ingin memberitahu karena takut kau khawatir? Sifatnya memang seperti itu, 'kan?"

Aomine menundukkan kepalanya. Dalam hati setuju akan perkataan Kise.

"Oh ya, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Aominecchi." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Kise meneruskan perkataannya. "Sebenarnya, apa hubunganmu dengan Kurokocchi?"

Yang ditanya sontak menoleh dan terbelalak, tak menyangka akan ditanyai hal semacam itu. "Hu-hubunganku dengan Tetsu? Te-tentu saja kami berteman!"

Kise melipat tangan di atas meja dan mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri dengan wajah Aomine. Senyum kekanakan itu berubah menjadi senyum jahil, matanya menyiratkan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. "Jujur saja padaku, Aominecchi. Aku tahu hubungan kalian lebih dari itu."

Aomine kembali membuang muka, kali ini tak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memanas. Tangannya tergerak untuk memainkan kacang di atas piring dengan garpu, mencoba mengurangi rasa gugupnya. "Yah, sebenarnya... aku sudah menyukai Tetsu... sejak lama."

Sedetik kemudian ekspresi datar terlihat dari wajah Kise. Sorot hampa membuat aura cerah darinya hilang. Tapi Aomine tak menyadari itu. Karena di detik kemudian setelah ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh pada Kise kembali, si pemilik nama kecil Ryouta itu sudah menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, membuat sebuah seringai. Iris madunya kembali memancarkan aura hidup; dan tentunya, kekanakan.

Aomine bertukar pandang dengan Kise. "Apa kita perlu melaporkan ini pada polisi?" ia bertanya.

Sebuah gelengan menjawab itu. Kise kembali menopang dagu. _Well_ , sebenarnya itu adalah pose favoritnya ketika berbicara dengan orang lain. "Tidak usah. Kalau kau melakukan itu, kau hanya akan memperbesar masalah. Lagipula, kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantumu mencarinya."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu ke mana harus mencari Tetsu."

Keseriusan di wajah Kise membuat bulu kuduk Aomine meremang. "Mungkin ia pergi ke sebuah tempat yang jauh dan tidak bisa dijangkau oleh kita. Sebuah tempat yang tenang. Tempat di mana tak ada sentuhan dari dunia yang hina ini."

Mata safir Aomine membulat. Suaranya tiba-tiba menjadi serak, terbenam oleh ketakutan. "Maksudmu... Te-Tetsu... bunuh diri?"

Melihat reaksi Aomine, Kise tertawa terbahak. "Tidak, itu hanya sarkasme yang sedikit hiperbola." Ucapan itu membuat Aomine mengurut dada, kemudian menghembuskan napas lega. "Bisa saja ia menginap di suatu tempat—hotel, mungkin? Bermalas-malasan dan mengunci diri agar tak bisa dihubungi atau ditemukan di masa-masa pemberontakannya ini."

Nada dering ponsel Aomine berbunyi, bergema dalam ruangan yang sepi. Dengan cepat sang pemilik merogoh saku celana dan mengangkat telepon yang masuk tanpa melihat nama siapa yang menghubungi. "Ah, Satsuki," katanya setelah mendengar suara dari seberang sana. Tak lama kemudian ia terdiam, mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Momoi Satsuki. Selang beberapa detik, ia menjawab seadanya dengan nada malas. Ia lalu menutup sambungan telepon dan menghela napas berat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kise.

"Satsuki. Aku lupa kalau seharusnya mengerjakan tugas sekolah dengannya hari ini. Huh, walaupun Tetsu baru menghilang dua hari seharusnya dia ikut membantu mencari juga." Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mengambil tas ransel marun di kursi sisi seberang. "Baiklah, aku pamit dulu. Terima kasih atas makanan dan infonya."

Kise membalas lambaian tangan Aomine. Sepasang iris sewarna madu itu mengekor pergerakan pergi Aomine. Hingga pada saat pemuda berambut biru tua itu membuka pintu utama, Kise menghentikannya.

Aomine membalikkan badan, melihat sang pemilik rumah yang berjalan menuju tempatnya berdiri. "Ada apa, Kise?"

Langkah si pirang terhenti beberapa senti di depan Aomine. Aomine sendiri baru menyadari bahwa warna anting yang dikenakan Kise serupa warna kedua matanya—safir, setelah sinar matahari dari luar rumah menerangi mereka. "Tolong jangan katakan apa pun tentang pertemuan atau obrolan kita hari ini pada Momocchi. Aku yakin dia tidak akan suka kalau tahu aku membicarakan masalah Kurokocchi pada orang lain." Kise berkata dengan intonasi manis. Bahkan sangat manis, hingga Aomine merasa berinteraksi dengan orang yang berbeda. Kise lalu meraih tangan kecoklatan Aomine, menyelipkan jemarinya di antara jemari milik Aomine dan meremas tangan itu lembut. "Oke?"

Ada sensasi aneh yang menjalar dari tempat Kise menyentuhnya. Hingga aliran itu berhenti di dada, Aomine kembali merasa canggung—terlebih karena wajahnya mulai bersemu kemerahan. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk begitu menyadari tenggorokannya mulai terasa tak nyaman.

Kise mengembangkan senyum khasnya, lalu melepas tautan tangan dengan milik Aomine. Ia mempersilakan pemuda di depannya untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Dan ketika Aomine pergi, Kise menutup pintu tersebut dengan sangat perlahan.

* * *

Malam itu separuh bulan tampak bersembunyi di balik awan hitam. Kise dapat melihatnya dengan jelas melewati _sliding door_ dan tirai yang dibuka penuh. Pemuda itu sedang menyenderkan tubuh yang penat pada salah satu sandaran tangan sofa. Kedua kakinya sedikit terlipat sementara telapak-telapak kaki berada di sandaran tangan yang lain. Televisi sedang menyiarkan berita malam, akan tetapi Kise tak memperhatikan begitu serius—ia sedang membaca buku resep kesukaannya saat itu. Warna lampu kekuningan yang hangat di ruang keluarga membuat _mood_ Kise tenang.

Nada dering _smartphone_ berlambang apel membuat Kise harus menghentikan kegiatannya. Satu helaan napas lelah ia hembuskan. Ia kemudian bangkit dan melihat nama yang muncul di layar.

Nomor tak dikenal.

Sesaat ia ragu. Namun setelah selang beberapa detik, ia mengangkat telepon itu.

" _Halo, Kise?_ "

"Aominecchi!" Sapaan itu meluncur bersamaan dengan raut bahagia yang membuat wajah Kise cerah.

" _Maaf meneleponmu di jam seperti ini. Tapi, apa kau lowong?_ " tanya Aomine di seberang.

"Ya, tentu. Ada apa?"

" _Begini—apa aku boleh meminta bantuanmu untuk mencari Tetsu? Mungkin ini akan merepotkanmu, tapi kurasa jika denganmu semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah._ " Aomine berkata, nada memelas terdengar begitu jelas.

Kise mendeham panjang, memberi isyarat bahwa ia sedang menimbang permintaan Aomine. Ia berdiri dari sofa, kakinya melangkah menuju dapur kesayangan. Suara langkahnya terdengar pelan, teredam oleh suara _news anchor_ di televisi. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Kalau begitu besok siang datanglah ke rumahku—oh ya, dan aku akan membuatkan _bourguignon_ dengan daging untukmu."

"Daging babi lagi?"

Si pirang meraih kenop lemari es dan membukanya. Satu kantung es terjatuh, namun tak ia hiraukan. Jantungnya berdebar, begitu bergairah saat melihat stok makanan di sana. Ada sesosok pemuda bertubuh kecil dengan rambut biru muda di sana. Ia duduk di dalam lemari es tanpa sekat dengan kedua kaki yang menekuk di depan dada. Kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat dengan rantai yang nyaris berkarat. Luka lebam dan sayatan nampak jelas di tubuh pucat yang terekspos tanpa benang sehelai pun. Kantung-kantung bunga es diselipkan di antara perut dan paha, juga di ruang antara punggung dengan dinding lemari es. Kedua mata _azure_ itu membelalak, berselaput, dan tak memiliki sinar kehidupan—karena pemiliknya memang sudah mati. Di perut sebelah kanan terdapat sebuah lubang yang terbilang cukup besar, lubang yang secara tidak langsung memberitahu bahwa ada organ yang telah hilang—hati. Luka dalam di leher memperlihatkan urat nadi yang telah putus dan daging kemerahan. Tak ada darah yang menetes sedikit pun, hal tersebut dikarenakan Kise telah menguras habis seluruhnya melewati sayatan besar di leher tersebut dan menampungnya dalam sebuah ember besar, lalu membakarnya hingga habis. Seringai lebar menyeramkan terukir saat sepasang manik madu merefleksikan bayangan dua buah lubang besar di pipi yang menampilkan gigi geraham sang mayat. Oh, tentu ia tak dapat melupakan sensasi garing dan renyah saat ia menjadikan gumpalan daging pipi itu sebagai _'fish and chips_ '. Ya, pipi memang bagian favoritnya.

Euforia masih membuatnya melayang. Tetapi Kise mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk mengatur pola napasnya. "Ya, Aominecchi. Daging **babi** — _lagi_."

" _Baiklah. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok, Kise._ "

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi besok—" Kise menutup saluran telepon. "— _cintaku_. Aomine Daiki."

.

.

— **fin—**

* * *

a/n: Halo, saya Kirill! Boleh juga dipanggil Kyr, salam kenal!

Haha, sudah lama saya tidak memposting fic. Sibuk dengan RL, maafkan *orz* (iya kuliah itu ternyata berat, apalagi kalo sering begadang bikin draft dan nugas, haft)

Hm, tentang fic ini saya memang ingin memunculkan plot twist (mungkin yang pernah nonton Silence of The Lambs dkk bakal 'ngeh' ke mana fic ini akan berakhir setelah Kise bilang chopped liver with fava beans, 'menu trademark'nya Hannibal Lecter). Oh ya, tadinya saya ingin menambahkan FAQ untuk menjelaskan kenapa kejahatan kanibalisme Kise ini bisa disebut 'perfect crime', tapi saya takut ini bakalan ditiru dan saya bakal disebut otak kriminal /heh

Untuk yang bakar darah, saya dapat ide itu dari sistem pemakaman baru di Singapura sana. Tadinya, di sana sebelum pembalsaman darah bakal dikumpul ke satu ember putih (iya, harus putih) dan dibuang ke saluran air. Tapi karena sistem pengairan di Singapura sekarang baru, yaitu daur ulang air untuk diminum, yang airnya berasal dari saluran air (alias selokan lol, tapi bersih kok), makanya pembuangan darah ini tidak boleh ke saluran air lagi dan harus dibakar.

Terus, entah gimana saya lagi doyan sama yandere!Kise, tapi yandere udah mainstream kan ya dijadiin fic, makanya saya bikinnya jadi yandere+cannibal!Kise lol (maaf loh ya saya ga nyebut ini di warnings, entar ga jadi plot twist wkwkwk). Alasan kenapa Kise ngebunuh Kuroko dan berbohong buat bantuin nyari Kuroko udah jelas kan ya di ficnya btw... jadi ga perlu dijelasin lagi wkwk /plak

Well, sebenernya fic ini mau dibikin dalam rangka event fandom sebelah, tapi entah gimana lagi feelsnya sama otp saya yang perlu dijamah ini (iya, aokise) jadi ya gitu deh /maksudnyaapa

Oke. Sekian dulu dari saya. Sampai bertemu di fic selanjutnya~

Stay psycho, folks :)

Love, Kirill Lecter


End file.
